Running and Winning
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Harvey and Mike are on a run and they make a bet. Established relationship. Oneshot!


Running and Winning

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey and Mike are on a run and they make a bet. Established relationship.

Harvey and Mike began to run together 3 months into their relationship. It was a great way to spend the morning and get some exercise. Harvey got cocky sometimes and make a bet with Mike. Usually Harvey would win and Mike would either blow him or let Harvey fuck him hard. Mike was kinda tired of losing. He loved the sex Harvey would give him, but he just wanted to win once.

One morning Harvey and Mike were running slowly in Central Park enjoying the sights and smells of Central Park in the fresh cool morning. Harvey looked over and smiled as he saw Mike. He was sweating and his face was beginning to turn red. Harvey liked it when he saw Mike running. He liked to see the sweat, the determination in his blue eyes, and the flush that dusted Mike's cheeks.

Harvey was feeling good about himself, and he was getting cocky. "Hey babe wanna make a bet?" Harvey said as he jogged a little faster than Mike. Mike knew where this was going, but he always agreed. Mike was feeling extra great this morning and he felt like he could win today.

"Yeah Harvey I will take a bet. What are the terms?" "No babe it's your turn to make the terms." Mike smiled and thought for a minute.

"Ok winner gets a very hot sweaty make out session when we get back to your place. Also bragging rights for the day. Loser… has to bottom tonight." Harvey agreed and smiled. "You are so going down Mike." "Bring it on Harvey." They ran up to the street and Mike caught the last minute crosswalk sign and Harvey had to wait. Mike was ahead and he made it to Harvey's apartment first. He stopped outside the door and waited.

He knew the rule. 'Whoever touches the door first was the winner.' Mike smiled and stood next to the door. Harvey appeared down the hall and he ran as fast as he could, but Mike bet him to it by touching the door.

"Yes! For once I won!" Mike shouted as Harvey slowed down and shook his head. 'Damn never thought I would lose to the kid.' Harvey thought as he took out the apartment key and unlocked the door. Once they were inside Harvey tugged Mike into the bedroom. He pushed Mike on to the bed and attached his lips to Mike.

Mike moaned and opened his mouth for Harvey. Harvey licked his way into Mike's mouth. Harvey straddled Mike and broke apart to breath. "So I have to bottom don't I?"

"Yep. Those were the terms." Mike said with a bright smile. Harvey smiled back and went back to kissing Mike. Later Harvey and Mike were naked and Harvey was grinding against Mike.

"Oh God Harvey so good!" Mike shouted. Harvey smiled and kissed Mike. Harvey leaned over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He gave the lube to Mike and laid on his stomach next to Mike. Mike nodded and lubed up three fingers.

"Relax Harvey." Mike whispered as he slicked up Harvey's hole. Harvey shivered from the coolness of the lube. Mike slipped a finger in and Harvey moaned and tensed. Mike rubbed Harvey's back with his free hand and kept stretching Harvey. Mike added the other two fingers one at a time and by the end Harvey was begging Mike.

"Mike… please please fuck me. Fuck me hard baby." Mike smiled and grabbed the lube and slicked up his erection. He grabbed Harvey's hips and brought them up. "Better angle." Mike said when Harvey gave him a confused look. Then Mike

Mike lined himself up with Harvey's hole and with one move was completely buried inside Harvey. Harvey moaned loudly and rocked back into Mike. Mike grunted and thrusted forward hard. Harvey squirmed a little.

"Too hard?" Mike asked. Harvey just nodded a little and Mike kissed Harvey's shoulder and nuzzled it. Harvey looked over and Mike lightly kissed Harvey's lips. "Go ahead." Harvey whispered. Mike kissed Harvey's back and pulled back and thrusted a little bit softer into Harvey. Harvey moaned and put his face into the pillow to scream.

Mike began to build a rhythm when he found Harvey's special spot. Harvey screamed into the pillow loudly and rocked back into Mike. Mike kept his rhythm and every so often he would hit Harvey's spot and get him to scream.

Mike felt himself getting close. "Harvey I'm so… close!" Harvey grunted in agreement. Mike hit Harvey's spot again and again. Harvey shouted as he came. He tightened around Mike and that pulled Mike into orgasm. He shouted Harvey's name and thrusted throughout his orgasm.

Mike pulled out and collapsed next to Harvey who was face down in the pillow. He lifted his head to look at Mike.

"Babe that was fantastic. I may let you win more often." Mike looked over and leaned over and kissed Harvey gently. "Yeah you may just do that or I may just kick your ass for real."

Harvey smiled. "Cocky son of a bitch. But I like that about you." Harvey said as he kissed Mike. "Ready for round 2?" Mike nodded and got on top of Harvey.

"Want the same or do you want me to ride you?" "Same it was great." Mike smiled and leaned down to kiss Harvey.

**YEAH! I GOT THE IDEA WHEN I SAW PEOPLE JOGGING! ANYWAY I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
